


Movie Night

by sunflower123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SKAM (TV)
Genre: All relationships except yousana are minor!!, Birthday Presents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter Marathon, M/M, Movie Night, Snowball Fight, everyone is friends with everyone - Freeform, the relationships i mentioned above are most important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower123/pseuds/sunflower123
Summary: In short, Sana wants a break from school work so she organizes a harry potter marathon at her house on the Saturday before her birthday.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noorakardemmomesaetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/gifts).



> This fic was made for the lovely Bridgette aka noorakardemmomesaetre. It is part of the yousana exchange and I am very happy to share it! This is the first fic i have written in a long time so if things seem sloppy or rushed it is entirely my fault. I hope you will have just as much fun reading this as I had when writing this.

In the last weeks before Christmas Sana had been swamped with homework. Because of this she had barely had time to see her friends. They rarely texted each other about other things than school and projects. And it was the last year so the busy schedule was to be expected. But sometimes it was still too much at once and Sana was in desperate need of a break. Her birthday was coming up so she wanted to do something fun with her friends. This is why, a few days before the holidays she suggested a movie night to the girls. They happily agreed and when Sana’s parents had agreed to it as well, they started planning. Since that Saturday would be the 23rd and Sana’s birthday was the day after it would be the perfect moment. Especially since a lot of people weren't going to be able to come to her actual birthday because they were celebrating Christmas with their family. Now they would still all be able to celebrate Sana’s birthday together. Since they were inviting all of Isak’s friends and everyone had stayed good friends with Elias’s they invited them too. Then they had to decide on what to eat and noora suggested that she and Eva would make something. More like noora would make something but since Eva was practically living with her now she was certainly going to help. After long discussions through social media they decided to have a harry potter marathon. But since an entire marathon of harry potter would take more than nineteen hours they decided that they would do only the first four movies. They would watch the other ones another time. Four movies was about ten hours so they agreed on staying from two till about one. 

On Saturday the 23rd Sana was awoken way too early for a day that starts two weeks of free time by the group chat.

Sana: why are you guys even awake. Do you know how late it is?!  
Noora: it’s not really that early.  
Sana: yes it is, its 7 am on a Saturday.  
Sana: why are you all up?  
Chris: Vilde doesn't agree that she is a slitherin while she obviously is.  
Vilde: I am not a slitherin, I am a Hufflepuff.  
Chris: no Vilde. You are like the biggest slitherin ever.  
Sana: no that is me  
Vilde: YES absolutely  
Noora: yes  
Eva: no Isak is the biggest slitherin of all. Sana is a Ravenclaw.  
Noora: okay yes. He has done some shady things.  
Sana: no, Isak is more like the vice president or something.  
Sana: I honestly think I am a bit slitherin and Ravenclaw  
Sana: and I actually think that Vilde is a Gryffindor.  
Vilde: Why?  
Sana: you are the bravest of us all.  
Vilde: aww thank you  
Chris: I am a Hufflepuff though.  
Eva: I am not actually sure what house I am. The test always says something else.  
Noora: you are a Hufflepuff.

Sana locked her phone after half an hour, got out of bed and went through her usual morning routine. At the breakfast table she was met with Elias looking still very tired. He was sitting, still in his pajamas, his head resting on his hand, glaring over a bowl of cereal. She made her own and sat down opposite him. "Good morning." “Why do I have friends?" she frowned " So you’re not lonely?" "Well I quite like being lonely at 6 am." she raised her eyebrows “What happened?" “You really wanna know?” she shrugged. "Well first Mutta started my lovely morning by asking if he should bring something for tonight as well as tomorrow. I told him he didn't have to. Then Yousef started asking if he could bring something for tonight. Seriously I don't know where they got the idea that I can think properly at six in the morning." "Or ever" Elias glared at her and continued his story. " I told him that he would have to ask you himself he speaks more to you than I do. " “ Wait, is he bringing anything?" she interrupted "I don't know.” He shrugged. “Anyway the conversation went to soccer, which was a match I hadn't followed. So that wasn't very useful. And then somehow it went to film theory and analysis which is fine, normally, but really made my head spin" "Why didn't you put your phone on silent." " I did, it was no use anymore." He put his head in his hands and groaned "why" he took a deep breath and looked at her. "But Sana, how was your morning?" "My morning was about the same as yours. Except I was woken up at seven with a discussion about Hogwarts houses." "That is relaxing" "Yes it was, more relaxing than film theory anyway" he nodded in agreement. “ And are you ready for your last day as a teenager?” he asked. “Technically that is tomorrow. But yes I am.” Elias finished his cereal and went back to his room to dress. It was about eight when Sana finished her breakfast and around nine her parents went out. They were going to a friend not so far away and would be coming home late meaning that Sana and Elias would have the house to themselves for pretty long. Sana went to her room and finished the last few chapters of a book she had been reading.

It was around eleven when Elias went out, probably to meet with the boys. Sana had just finished her book and was beyond bored. 'Why did I suggest 2 pm?' she thought to herself as she was laying on her bed feeling the energy slowly draining from her body. She needed to cheer up for the half marathon they were having. She looked outside and saw that it had stopped snowing for a while. It had been snowing for the last three days, but now it was clearly taking a break. She took her chance and grabbed the first hijab she could find and put it on. Then she went to the hall, put on her coat, picked up her basketball and went outside. The downside to playing basketball when it had snowed so much she realized as soon as she reached the court, it had been snowed under entirely. She quickly ran back home and got a shovel. The shoveling took her about ten minutes and all the snow from the court was on one pile. After the shoveling she wasn't freezing anymore either. Another downside she discovered when she started playing, she couldn't get a good enough grip on the ball with her gloves on causing it to slip from her fingers. But it was still way too cold to be outside without them. After a while when she had finally managed fifteen hoops in a row without the ball slipping from her fingers she stood still for a moment. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the fresh winter air against her flushed cheeks. But the quiet only lasted so long as she heard quick footsteps behind her followed by the pressure of something in the back of her neck, as if being hit by something. She inhaled sharply in surprise and turned around to see who it was and was met by another snowball right in her face. She had expected to find Elias standing there but instead found Yousef. He was grinning at her mischievously and already holding the next snowball in his hand. He was challenging her and she happily accepted. So she ran to the edge of the court while being hit by snow balls, towards the nice pile of snow she had shoveled earlier. She ducked behind it and almost giggled in delight. This is where she found the shovel she had used before. She heard Yousef laughing and approaching her hide-out. So she got up with her shovel full of snow in her hands, smirking at him. Now Yousef's laughing quickly died down and he was now looking at her wide eyed. She approached him, smirking, while he slowly backed away with his arms defensively in front of him. "Sana, relax. No Sana, please." she sprinted towards him and he quickly turned around and started running. Now she was chasing him through the yard, careful not to spill any of the snow. When she was finally close enough to him he turned around and grabbed the shovel where she was holding it, keeping her from throwing the snow on him. They stared at each other, daring the other person to do something while both trying to push the snow on the other. After some moments of intense staring that felt like minutes but must have been about a few seconds, Yousef changed his gravity point and pulled the shovel out of her hands. He smiled at her and threw it to the side. He then ducked down filled both of his hands with snow and shoved it in her face. She tried to push his hands away from her, but it was no use. They were both giggling like kids. They each grabbed as much snow as they could and threw it at each other. After some scooping up heaps of snow from the ground and throwing it at each other hastily, Sana caught something in the corner of her eye. It was the snowman she had made yesterday in a competition with Elias. Since last night it had gotten a thin layer of ice, so it would be too hard and painful to immediately throw at Yousef's head. But if she broke it first it wouldn't hurt him that much. The only problem in that moment was that he was quite tall and that she would have to tackle him. She ran closer to the snowman so he would follow her. He did all too eagerly and continued launching her with snow. Here she pushed against his chest, hooked her foot behind his ankle and pulled back fast enough for him to lose balance and fall on his back. While he was busy rearranging his hat she sprinted to the snowman and took his head. Just as Yousef was standing up she broke the ball above his head showering him with snow. He fell back into the snow and laughed wholeheartedly and a bit exhausted. Grinning she fell down on her knees beside him in the snow. "Was that a good idea?" "No, I guess not." he replied chuckling and whipping the cold snow off his face. "Let's go inside and warm up." She grabbed his hand and as she got up she pulled him with her. They walked home together, their clothes almost entirely soaked through. "You're early, I thought you would come with the boys?" She asked as she leaned against the kitchen table "And miss Sana Bakkoush threatening to hit me with a shovel? No, I would never" he replied grinning at her. She grinned back "Hey, you started it." " Yeah, okay, I did. But it was worth it." "Was it?" she replied, narrowing her eyes. "Yes, absolutely" Yousef said smiling. " do you have everything ready for tonight?" he asked. "no, I wanted to start after playing basketball. Do you want to help.?" "Yes of course" "Well, I first there are blankets in the basket next to the couch ,as you know, and there are extra blankets and pillows in the closet of the guestroom if necessary." There were two rules regarding movie nights in the Bakkoush house hold. First, a unanimous agreement over the movie. Second, there had to be blankets, no matter the season. And this occasion was no exception to those rules. "I'll do the blankets first, then I'll go to Elias's room to find something." At that she smiled, left the kitchen and went to her bedroom to change.

Yousef watched Sana leaving with a smile. When he heard her door close he was pushed back into reality with a rush of nerves, remembering the small gifts he had in the pocket of his coat. He quickly reached into the pocket to make sure they hadn’t fallen out. He got them and studied both again. The packages were navy blue with light blue ribbon. When he was in the mall a few days ago looking for a gift for Sana he wandered into a store where he found a small stuffed cat with a jersey on that said “Stephen Curry” on the back. He had bought it immediately. Sometime later a small round locket in a jewelry store caught his eye. It was like love at first sight but then with things you can buy. It had reminded him of a few weeks ago when they were talking about things they had always wanted to have but never got around to buy. She had told him that she had always wanted a pocket-watch when she was little because it looked so cool. He had found it surprising then but now he thought this one was perfect and he had to buy it. It was engraved with tiny bluebells and roses. Inside there was place for a tiny picture. On the back stood the phrase "Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite.” He knew it was cheesy, but being a bit cliché every once in a while couldn't hurt right. He could just give it on her birthday, which was not far away, but he was too eager to give it to her. So when he got home he searched for the best selfie of them both, shrunk it to the right size, printed it out and put it in the locket. He was certain that she would love them and couldn't wait to see the smile on her face. Smiling at the packages he put them on the table and pulled of his coat. He hung up his coat keeping an eye on Sana’s door in case she would come out. He got his phone out of his coat and put it in one of the pockets of his sweater. He then picked up the presents from the kitchen-table and put them in the other pocket. He went to the living room and took the big pile of blankets from the basket. There was one big couch facing the television and there was a big chair on either side of it. In the middle of the room there was a coffee table with some magazines underneath it. He had about five blankets in his arms. There were going to be about fifteen people and not everyone would want to share. So he first spread the five in his arms out over the chairs and couch. Then he went to the guest room and got all the extra blankets and pillows. When he got back he had about enough for everyone. 'Never enough blankets' he thought to himself. He then went through the house and collected all the blankets he could find without going into bedrooms, except the guest room of course. When he came back into the living room he put the blankets and pillows on the couch he heard Sana's door open again. He looked up to find her leaning in the door opening, smiling and looking even more beautiful than she had before. She was wearing a woolen sweater that looked so huggable that he just wanted to hold her and never let go. He thought and hoped that the butterflies would never end. He grinned back at her. " I am making Hot Chocolate, do you want some?" she asked nodding towards the kitchen. "Sure, I'll go to Elias's room and change then." "Okay." And with that he left the room.

She went to the kitchen and took two mugs out of the cupboard. She put the milk in the mugs, added the powder and put them in the microwave. She felt a lot more relaxed then before she went outside. The snowball fight with Yousef had really cleared her head and she felt alive and full of energy again. when the drinks were done she brought the too steaming mugs back to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. Then she sat on the couch, piles of blankets and pillows surrounded her and she looked at them questioningly. She was pretty sure they weren't going to need all of them. She waited for Yousef for about five more minutes and then she got up and went to her brothers room. She knocked on the door and asked " Are you ready or are you reading Elias’s dairy?" “Elias has a diary?" "Not that I know of." She lied. "but are you almost done?" the door swung open and he looked eat her smiling. “Yes I am" she smiled back at him. "Good, then let’s go to the living room, I made hot chocolate." She lead the way into the living room and sat back in her previous spot. He sat beside her. "Do we really need this many blankets?" she reached over and tucked at an orange one. "I didn't even remember we had this one" she said with a small laugh. "Well I did look everywhere, you can never have enough blankets" "that is true" she looked around " We don't have enough chairs though. Let’s get the ones from the dining room and the kitchen." They stood up and brought about twelve chairs from the dinner table and kitchen back to the living room. They then got another three from the basement and set them around the dinner table so that they would have enough at dinner later. When everything they had to do was done they went back to their original place on the couch. Remembering her conversation with Elias that morning she said with a small laugh "Elias told me you asked him for gift advise this morning" "He told you that?" "Yes, I don't think I have heard him talk that much on a morning before. What exactly made you think he was going to be able to answer questions properly at six in the morning?" "Yeah, maybe that wasn't my brightest idea." "Your full of bright ideas today" "I actually do have something for you" he said nervously "you do?" "yes." he sat a little bit away from her so he could look at her directly. He then reached into his sweater pocket and got out a small blue package. He handed it to her with a nervous smile. "I am giving this one today and I have another present for tomorrow.” "why not give them both today?" she asked looking at him, taking it from him and unwrapping the present slowly. "The other one has a deeper meaning, so I want to give it tomorrow" she nodded and looked back at the gift in her hand. When she saw what it was she started laughing. He laughed along with her "do you like it?" “Yousef, it is fantastic! Where did you even find this." "By chance actually. When I saw it I just had to get it." "Thank you" she said as she hugged him. "Your welcome" she pulled back. "So, about the second one. Can you give me a hint?" "Mmmh no" “Aww” she replied in mock hurt.

The front door opened followed by multiple voices. Elias stepped into the house with a bag full of chips and sodas followed by Mutta, Mikael, Adam Even and Isak. The boys went to the living room and wished Sana a happy birthday, took places on the chairs as Elias went to the kitchen to put the sodas in the fridge and the chips into several bowls. “Ha, so this is where you ran off to Yousef. It doesn’t surprise me.” Said Adam and then turning to Sana "We went past the basketball court and found this." He was holding up a basketball "I think it’s yours, it says 'Sana Bakkoush'" she had entirely forgotten about it. "Ah, yes thanks" She took it from his hands and went to put it in her room. When she returned Elias was back in the living room sitting on a chair. "How did you forget your basketball when you were playing?" She shrugged "Got distracted" he frowned and she explained "Yousef decided that it was a good idea to start throwing snow at me." "How did you get out alive?" He said to Yousef and then turned back to Sana “Oh and I also noticed that you beheaded my snowman. That is low, even for you." “That was my snowman and they were both as tall as each other." “They were not and mine was taller." "Hey, how about we talk about something else." Interrupted Mutta looking around trying to find something. "Ah, so he gave you the cat already “ he said looking at the stuffed animal next to Sana on the couch. "yes, I like it.” she replied picking it up “He won’t give me a hint for the second one though." "Well for one, its cheesy." said Isak “I’d prepare myself if I were you.” She chuckled “Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me. You are very cheesy" she said looking at Yousef. " Okay, maybe I'll give you a hint later." She narrowed her eyes at him and changed the subject of the conversation.  
They had been talking and laughing for a while when they heard the doorbell ring. Sana went to the window and spotted Eva’s mother’s car standing in front. "Who is it" asked Elias. "Noora and Eva." "They are bringing the food right?" Asked Adam. "Can you only think about food?" "I need to grow." "Yes, in weigh." replied Elias. Sana opened the door with a smile and in front of her appeared noora and Eva arm in arm smiling brightly holding two big plastic containers that undoubtedly contained food. "happy birthday!!" they both said singingly and gave Sana a hug. "What did you make?” she asked pointing at the containers in Eva and Noora’s hands. "Pasta" replied Noora as they went into the house and into the kitchen. “What kind?” “Fettuccine alfredo” “I am looking forward to it” She looked at the containers that were now on the kitchen table. "So which ones of these should go into the fridge?" "Both of them actually" They put the food in the fridge. The three of them then went back to the living room. Eva was immediately greeted by Isak and he gave her a hug. "Long time no see!" "You literally saw me yesterday." “I wanna pretend yesterday didn’t happen.” He turned to Sana. " So best bud, do you know is the rest coming?" "Any moment now." she replied glancing at the clock. She went back to sit next to Yousef and he put an arm around her and Eva and Noora went to sit next to them on the couch. Eva and Isak started telling everyone the horrible Christmas activities they had done the last day of school. Sometimes Sana or Noora added something and the conversation became more intense when it switched to how schools should treat holidays in a better way and then to the entire education system.

About fifteen minutes after Eva and Noora had arrived Vilde and Chris arrived with Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas in tow. After greeting each other and exchanging some gifts they put the first movie on and paused it in the first few seconds. They got glasses, sodas and crisps from the kitchen and when everyone was seated around the living room on the couch, chairs and some on the floor they dimmed the lights and started the movie. After the second movie it was about 7:30 pm and they decided to eat dinner. Noora and Eva went to prepare it and set the table. When they had moved the chairs from the living room to the dinner table they all took a seat. They started eating and discussing harry potter and each opinion on fantastic beasts. “ With fantastic beasts I really got the feeling like I was watching two different movies” said Even and Mikael and Elias nodded in agreement. “ How so?” asked Eva. “Well you know” Mikael started “there are two story lines right. The one with the beasts and the one with the salemers who want to hunt down witches. Those stories are in the movie so unconnected that they could have been two separate movies.” “But they do get tied together at the end” said Sana. “yes but before that I was entirely lost to why these two storylines were shown and why they were relevant to each other, other than that they were in the same city and about the wizarding world. I really hope that if the next movie has two story lines that they are going to be more connected earlier on. But beyond that the movie was fantastic, no pun intended.” Every one nodded in agreement. “I particularly liked the beasts, they were amazing” said Vilde to which Eva replied “Yes , I really liked that mole like creature. Niff..niffer?” “Niffler” “Ah yes! He was adorable.” “ I loved that walking stick kind of creature” said Chris “ I really liked that all those creatures weren’t just animals that did nothing but had their own personalities” added Noora. “Yes, that was very nice.” “I did think that hawk kind of giant bird looked a little too much like a Pokémon.” said Mahdi who had been silent until then and had now finished his food. “But that part with the salemers was pretty dark.” “yes, but it showed like a contrast between things.” “maybe, but there wasn’t really a balance in it. They showed like a happy parts of the wizarding world and like one bad part which obviously leads to other bad things.” “But the fact that if young wizards or witches suppress their magic a dark force gets created that eats them from the inside out is pretty dark.” “yes but the potter verse can get pretty dark, just look at the last movies.” The conversations went on for a while until they had all finished their food. They cleared the table “Do we have a dessert?” asked Magnus. Noora was about to answer negatively when Elias answered “Yes, I bought It yesterday in case we wouldn’t.” to which Mahdi replied “ Are they waffles?” Some chuckled and Elias just frowned. “No, why?” “Mahdi really likes waffles.” “Well, sorry man but its ice cream. I hope that is alright?” “yes, of course.” He smiled and went to the kitchen. He came back and put three tubs on the table. Everyone leaned forward a bit “Elias, you do realize it’s December right?” “I don’t think anyone really cares.” Elias replied while setting bowls down in front of everyone. There were three kinds so everyone had something they liked. At some point Isak bet that he would not fall asleep to which the others obviously called bullshit. When they had finished their deserts they went back to their previous places in the living room.

Just before the third movie started Even told Sana that this movie would actually be a good hint for her next present from Yousef. To which Yousef replied " She will probably guess it within three minutes of having seen the hint now." At this Sana's excitement from earlier returned and she was set on paying close attention. She started guessing as soon as the movie started. "Is it a dog because you gave me a cat earlier?" "No" they continued watching. And as predicted when Hermione came on screen with the amulet in her hands Sana got an idea. " Is it some sort of amulet?" He shrugged smirking." Okay, we have an amulet that turns back time." Suddenly she had an idea. " is it a pocket watch!?" She asked excitedly. "You remembered! Thank you so much" she almost yelled hugging him “you haven’t even seen it yet” he said laughing. “I don’t mind.” For the rest of the movie Sana couldn’t get the smile of her face. Somewhere throughout the movie Eva had fallen asleep with her head on Noora’s shoulder. Near the end Sana’s parents came back home and her father stepped into the living room and greeted then all happily asking if they were doing okay. They all answered yes but kept their eyes to the screen.

When the movie had ended they had a discussion about Sirius Black, but it ended quickly as it was interrupted by the loud opening credits of the movie. Throughout the movie Isak had, as was expected, fallen asleep in evens arms. By that time Eva had woken up again a bit confused. When the students from the other schools came into the great hall Vilde started talking about how the wizarding school of Norway or other countries would have looked like. “What kind of building would we have?” “Something typically Norwegian.” “But the castle of Hogwarts isn’t typically English either right. It is the same kind of castle as in France or Germany.” replied Yousef “But it doesn’t have to be a castle per see.” Said Isak “And what about the school uniforms, would we even have them?” “I don’t think so, in England school uniforms are more normal than in Norway. Maybe if we had different houses too we would perhaps only wear an emblem or something?” noora added “ I think that other schools also use spells in other languages. Like Hogwarts uses Latin but east Asian countries would use their own language and middle eastern countries would use Arabic.” Said Chris “That would be really cool.” “What if there were exchange students between those countries who then discovered that there were other spells in other languages and that they could accomplish so much more with that knowledge. And then they started learning the language?” said Mikael “I think that is how language learning typically works, people discover there are other ways to say things and learn other languages.” Said Noora and Isak got an idea. “What if there was some kind of animal that would only like clam down if you sang a certain song in a certain language.” “like it gets into their DNA in some magical way” said Jonas. “Sounds don’t really get into DNA. Except maybe by magic. But it would still be more realistic if it was like imprinting that young animals do but than on sounds. Or if it was simply like teaching a dog a command.” Replied Sana. When the Yule ball started Yousef asked Sana to dance but she refused not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her friends.

When the movie had ended it was about one a clock at night. They stayed for a while joking and laughing together. Chris and Vilde were the first being picked up and they both hugged Sana goodbye before leaving in Chris’s mothers car. Isak and Even left together after that and Noora and Eva were picked up by Eva's mom. Jonas magnus and Mahdi left after them. Since Mutta, Mikael, Adam and Yousef didn't live too far away from them they stayed for a little while to help cleaning up and put everything was back where it once was. When everyone was gone they wished their parents good night. Just before going to her bedroom Sana picked the cat up from the couch. She went to her room, put the cat on her nightstand and prayed even though it was a bit late. When she was done she got ready for bed and went to sleep with a happy feeling.


End file.
